new_californiafandomcom-20200213-history
California Tribe
The 'California Tribe, '''also known as the ''California Savages, is the last of the surviving Exodites in California's Crestline Valley in 2260, and a minor faction in Fallout: New California. History Like its sibling tribes, the California Tribe traces it origins to Vault 18 in the year 2200, who, fearing overpopulation and the potential of a catastrophic failure of the Vault's superstructure in the event of a major earthquake along the San Andreas fault, prepared to leave the safety of the Vault into the Wastes. Following numerous surveys by the Wasteland Scouts to find suitable colony sites, many of Vault 18's younger residents departed into the Wasteland, settling along the San Bernardino Mountains and the Ruins of San Bernardino. These colonists quickly abandoned the advanced technology and knowledge of the Vault in favor of simple tribal lifestyles, splitting into numerous smaller Tribes named after major constellations. The California Tribe settled in the ruins of a prewar golf course, that became known as Xiabula, with at least two other smaller villagers, Ooaxaca to the northwest in the foothills of the mountains, and and unnamed settlement on the dry lake north of Union City. Xiabula was located near a vital spring of fresh water, originating from Vault 16, which became known as a haunted taboo place to the California Tribe. Due to decay of knowledge and practice known as the "Forgetting Game," developed by the Exodites to protect the location of Vault 18, the California Tribe had forgotten its roots to the remaining Vault residents. In the 2240's Chieftain O'oga was approached by the chieftain of the Orion Tribe from the northeast, who warned them of attacks by Demons who were raiding Exodite Tribe villages and abducting healthy Tribals. Due to their vigilance, the California Tribe survived even as its fellow tribes were destroyed. The California Tribe would, in the same period, come into contact with their relatives still living in Vault 18 in the form of the Wasteland Scouts, trading with the Vault residents and keeping their location secret from the New California Republic and Survivalist Raider Alliance. After the NCR declared Vault 18 government property and the Wasteland Scouts fugitives, the mercenary company Nova Star was contracted to discover and salvage Vault 18, bringing them into conflict with the Scouts and California Tribe. Nova Star poisoned the Xiabula Spring with a recovered barrel of Forced Evolutionary Virus Beta Strain left behind by the Unity, infecting Tribals with an affliction known as the Mind Virus. The Scouts were able to stop the plague by jury rigging a purifier in Vault 16, using the Vault's advanced hologram projector to leave an AI copy of Kevin Rossman to guide the Xiabula Tribals in their absence. However, during this incident, Dr. Kyoto was infected with the Mind Virus, B-6-RK was irreparably damaged, and an entire company of Nova Star mercenaries, NCR citizens, were obliterated with a satellite strike. The Wasteland Scouts were forced to retreat into Vault 18, and in the ensuring decades the California Tribe would be pressured by both NCR expansion and the Survivalist Raider Alliance on the warpath. Notable Members * Raz O'oga * Valasa * O'ogason * A'goo * Rosa * Ben Kurtz (Adopted) Interactions with the Player Character Category:Factions Category:Vault 18 Category:California Tribe